Darkness Arise
by TJ Curry
Summary: During the final battles between the three kingdoms, and unknown enemy arrives. They are called Shadows, even beings who kill humans, and turn them into more shadows. Xun finds this new threat an unbeatable enemy, untill he meets Ling Li Chun, a Shadow who seems to be on the same side, but is this true, or does this supposed ally have his own agenda? Read and review plz!


**Okay, before you yell at me, I properly and respectfully disclaim Dynasty Warriors. I only own my OC and the creatures, and I guess even the storyline. Enjoy!;3**

Prologue

The moon's rays were shining brightly through the leaves above. A small breeze passed through. But, all was not calm, for deep within a young man runs for his life. His long white hair trailing behind him as he ran. His usually bright brown eyes were now filled with fear. His breath was becoming labored, as he had been chased since night came.

He knew it was a bad idea to wander around at night. He knew these things loved feeding upon humans. He knew, but yet, here he is. He regretted ever leaving Chu Zhou Village, cursing his luck in an unheard whisper.

He peaked behind him to see if his pursuers had stopped the hunt, but to no relief. These creatures, pure dark masses with eyes as red as the fires of hell itself. The horrid screeching sounds they make, worse than what a bat would make.

The young man kept running, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before his energy ran out, along with his luck and life. Sure enough, he came to his dead end. He had hit a cliff with no way to climb. He was trapped.

_ No...no this can't be! I can't die! _He thought, fully realizing his fate.

He turned around and drew a small sword he had at the hilt. One last stand, one final chance to escape with only an injury to speak. He would be a lone survivor, and tell his tale. The masses formed a half-circle, turning him into a cornered mouse facing a pack of fierce tigers. He swallowed. He was still only a trainee in swordsmanship, he had not yet been able to prove his talents to anyone. Still...

"I will not allow you to take me. Only over my cold, desecrated corpse!"

He shouted a battle cry loud, as though he wanted the Heavens above to hear his final attempt. He wanted it to be the last thing heard, his final prayer.

Morning came. The young man, wounded but surprisingly not dead, limped his way out of the forest, and looked down upon the Wu capitol of Jiang Dong.

_ I made it! I cannot believe I survived! Mei Chi, I'm coming!_

Just the thought of seeing this girl again made him begin running again, despite his injuries. On the way down the path, He gave short, sharp inhales for every time he felt the pain of his night battle. He could not wait to tell his people he had won against them, for such a deed was rare indeed. He could prove he was not infested.

He gave a shout of real pain. That made him stop, for his injuries were bad, of course, but not that bad. The pain would not stop, and it became worse as time rolled on. He started to panic. Was it possible he had been infested after all?

_ No, I know what it infestation looks like. After all, my sister was-_

He screamed in pain. His entire body felt as though it was on fire. He looked at his right hand, and gasped in fear. Engulfing it was a pure black mist. He knew what this meant. But, there was nothing inside, fighting for control of his body. No, he was not being infested, quite the opposite, he was becoming the very parasite he and the rest the country despised.

Knowing this, he looked around for shade, shadow, darkness. His only hope of surviving was to get beneath a shaded part of the forest. He turned and ran faster than he had the night before. His mind reeled with questions. How had this happened? Is this why he had not died the night before? What was happening to him?

As soon as he had reached the forest, his pain subsided, but the darkness did not. His fear grew, as the mist began to fully engulf him. He went into full panic. He had two decisions to make, stay and be tainted, or try to make to his home before the sun kills him. But, would Mei Chi know what was happening was not infestation, or simply scream in fear, calling him the monster he is to become.

"No..." He whispered. "NO!"

He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Mei Chi...I'm sorry..."

He screamed her name in vain, for though his heart longed to see her, he knew they could never be with each other ever again. This fact hurt him more than any death possible. His tears would soon tell his story all over again.

**Okay, more to come, I promise. Review please! I'd love to know what you thought of it so far, even though the story barely started...XD**


End file.
